


Excentricité

by Alena_Rigfinn



Category: Au revoir là-haut (2017)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Post-Relationship, Questioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Rigfinn/pseuds/Alena_Rigfinn
Summary: Albert s'interroge à propos de ce qui rend Édouard si spécial.
Relationships: Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Excentricité

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre petit one-shot, sur un fandom que je déplore plutôt vide ! (Enfin, je dois avoir le chic pour ne tomber que sur des fandoms à moitié désertés !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je trouve la relation entre ces deux personnages très intéressante. Et puisque l'homosexualité d'Édouard est canon, autant rêver un peu ! (Je shippe ces deux-là de tout mon être, je vous jure !)

Édouard Pericourt était un homme particulier. Voilà quelque chose dont Albert Maillard était à peu près sûr. Il en avait pourtant croisé pas mal, de ces énergumènes, à la guerre. N'empêche qu'Édouard restait un gars à part.

Ses dessins, par exemple, étaient orignaux. Très talentueux, le Édouard, il avait sa griffe, c'était sûr. Mais ces dessins n'étaient pas classiques. Il émanait d'eux une sorte de vie assez déroutante. Mais définitivement plaisante. En tous cas, Albert les trouvait chouettes, tous ces dessins.

Ensuite, ses masques. Là encore, Albert ne pouvait que les trouver beaux. Édouard était véritablement doué de ses mains. Mais tout de même, c'était une occupation très peu conventionnelle. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux, ces types au visage arraché refusant les prothèses et préférant des masques artisanaux en papier mâché. À vrai dire, Albert était presque sûr qu'Édouard était le seul.

Et puis... Oui, ce qui rendait Édouard spécial, c'était ses goûts. Édouard aimait les hommes, un peu plus que lui, c'était certain. Il ne voulait pas juger ce genre de choses, bien sûr, il appréciait trop Édouard pour cela. Mais c'était inhabituel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Ce genre de pratiques, Albert n'y connaissait rien.

Mais Albert restait quelqu'un se curieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué ce sujet avec Édouard, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. Cette situation l'aurait gênée plus qu'autre chose et il imaginait bien Édouard rire en entendant ses questions, s'il le pouvait. Albert ne savait pas non plus si l'on pouvait qualifier ces bruits étranges de rires.

Du coup, Albert ne disait jamais rien. Il préférait observer de loin, pour mieux comprendre. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il connaissait aussi bien Édouard. À force de le regarder sous tous les angles, d'analyser toutes ses manies -qui étaient très nombreuses- il le connaissait par cœur. Oui, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait remarqué tous ces détails.

Au fond, Albert se demandait s'il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette situation. De continuer à partager tout ça avec Édouard, et ce malgré son excentricité. Ou peut-être était-ce exactement pour le caractère unique de son étrange colocataire qu'il le souhaitait. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça serait avec Édouard qu'il comprendrait enfin comment toutes ces histoires de relations entre hommes fonctionnaient.


End file.
